The present invention relates to a moving robot, being able to operate under an environment of coexistence with a human being.
In case when considering the forms of workings or operations with an aid of a robot, under the environment or circumstances coexisting with a human being, into the consideration, it is rational that a height of the robot be nearly equal to the size of the human being, for conducting hand works and interaction to the human being effectively. Further, in case when the robot conducts works within a limited space where it coexists with the human being, accompanying effective movements thereof, it is preferable to minimize a footprint of the robot at the smallest as possible. When achieving such requirements of the forms, a gravity center of the robot necessarily comes to be high, with respect to the footprint, and thereby lowering a stability of standing posture thereof. On the other hand, in case of letting it to conduct the practical works, the robot is required to have ability to move quickly and safely. This requirement, however, is conflicting to the high-position of the gravity center thereof. From such the requirements, as be mentioned in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, there are proposed a mechanism of the coaxial two-wheels mechanism of controlling driving force into a direction of forward drive, by means of the inverted pendulum control. In this mechanism of applying the coaxial two-wheels mechanism having footprints being narrow in width thereof, the coaxial two-wheels mechanism is made standing stably through a dynamic posture control, though having an unstable static moving characteristics of the inverted pendulum, and thereby enabling a stable and quick acceleration/deceleration movement with shifting the gravity center thereof.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-271243 (2003); and
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2,530,652.